Shadows over Arkham
by shadowsteed
Summary: A party is planned in the asylum and the Batman is the guest of honor. But someone else has been invited, a friend from the past. How will this night end? Sequel of Shadows over Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok friends, new story is here! This one will be written in a little different style, I am not going to write from the Katherine's POV, but also from others. I hope you will like this little change. Every time I am going to write from someone's POV, I will start the chapter with corresponding letter._

Chapter 1.

Bruce Wayne was having a bad day. Being the Batman was extremely tiring for the past few days. Not only the Joker and his new sidekick Harley Quinn haven't been caught yet, it seemed that there was a new rogue rising in the city. Not much of a big threat yet, but who knows what could happen. The recent arrest of the Scarecrow didn't seem much helpful, the mad doctor almost seemed pleased, not at all irritated that he was back in Arkham. Something was up, he was sure of it. He was currently sitting in his batcave in front of the computer, when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned aroud to see Alfred coming down the stairs with a cup of coffea on a plate. "Working late again, master Bruce?" he asked.

"There's no time to rest, Alfred, not until Joker is back in Arkham along with his girlfriend."

"Of course, the much unfortunate matter with miss Quinzel. Shame how the work in that asylum could change someone so severely. And there is also the new criminal, I believe she calls herself the Shadow. Are you trying to find any information about her?"

"Yes, that's what I am trying, but there's nothing, no records of any past actions. It appeares she's completely new to this business. Hadn't done much in Gotham, yet, just a few roberies in local stores."

"It seemes she's trying to gain some practise, sir." Alfred said. "Or your attention. Perhaps you should meet with her. She might just be some girl that went on the bad way, she still could listen to reason."

"You might be right, Alfred. I'll wait when she strikes next, then I'll find her. So far she didn't kill anybody, let's hope it stays that way untill I'll be able to talk to her."

...

_K_

It was night, some hours after midnight and I was crouching on a roof of a building behind a local general story, clutching a bag of money in my hand, breathing heavily from the adrenaline running through my body. As easy as it may seem, it's not easy at all to start a life of crime. Well, it was easy, if you had someone to help, to lead you, but being alone was a lot more dangerous. In this city however, I was hoping I would be able to get into it quickly.

My "career" may seem to have a pathetic start, but it's always better to start with the smallest. So for now, it started and ended by this little store, but still, I had a stolen money in my hand and I was listening to an alarm ringing behind my back. But that was all, really, the store wasn't really that protected. And they are wondering why there are so many criminals in this city, I thought to myself. Suddenly, I heard the sound of police cars behind and I slowly rose to my feet and I silently began to retreat. I jumped on another roof and I sweared silently when I hit my knee painfully. I still wasn't much used to these things. I was in a safe distance from the crime scene and it seemed no one was following me. I had to smirk and I stood up and looked around. I saw stairs on the side of the building I was standing, that would lead me down on the ground, so I set towards them, when I heard of sound of wings behind me. I stopped, not turning around and I said: "It was about time for you to find me, Batman."

...

_B_

She had courage, I had to give her that, she was brave... and stupid. I couldn't see her face in the darkness, when she slowly turned to face me, but I could sense that she was smiling. Then, she slowly, cautiously, stepped into the light of a nearby street lamp. Now I undestood why she was wearing her nickname, not only she going out in the night, much like me, she was also dressed in black. Well, not entirely. Most of her face was hidden behind a simple, black mask, only her blue eyes and her long blond hair, pinned into a pony tail were seen except for her uncovered mouth and chin, I probably wouldn't be able to recognize her without the mask. Although I still had a feeling that I might saw her somewhere before, but I wasn't sure.

The rest of her body was covered in black and very dark brown, and it perfectly copied her small and slim body, except for the dark black cloak that hang around her shoulders. She was wearing black gloves to avoid leaving fingerprints and black shoes without heels. There were some goggles on her head, they seemed like a night vision goggles. That was no toy, it seemed she was serious about this. She smiled when she saw me watching her.

"Impressive, isn't it? Well not as impressive as your attire surely, but I am doing my best." she said and then she grinned.

"What are you doing here? This is no game, girl, and you're not a criminal. Now I don't know why did you steal that money, but if you give it to me now and stop that costume nonsence, I may let you go and not hand you over to the police."

She laughed. "Oh Batman, but I am not planing to go anywhere with you. No, don't be mistaken, Batman, I might seem like an easy pick for you, but I am not. Tell me, what do you fear, Batman? Do you fear the darkness? Well, now you should."

"Don't be so confident..." I started, as I grabed her wrist, but suddenly, she reached under her cloak with the free hand and pull out a little gun, then she shot me. It wasn't much painful, but then I realised it wasn't a bullet, but a dart that was sticking out of my hand. She smiled and said: "Perhaps I should give you a taste of the real darkness."

And then suddenly, I had to release her, as I felt a shot of pain inside my head. It was a paralising, terrible pain, but the worst was yet to come. My head was throbbing and then, my vision had suddenly blured and then darkened and I realised I can't see anything. As I desperately called to Alfred for help, I fell to my knees in pain and blindness.

...

_K_

I was watching with a smile as the Batman released my hand and started clutching his head in pain. You're maybe asking when I got the chemicals in the darts, but, on the other side, it's probably easy to guess. I have visited Crane in Arkham few more time in the last week. He was happy he could talk someone about his work, very happy that he could teach someone again and that he could use his expertise in chemistry to create something new, to help me create my own toxin. It wasn't like that I was copying anything, not at all, this toxin was meant just to paralise the victim, to blind it for a certain amount of time, and it wasn't permanent.

Still it was fun to watch Batman kneeling almost helplesly on the ground, but I knew I had to escape, so I did that as quickly as I could. I was nearing my home, when I strode to a lone alley. There were a few homeless men sitting on a cold ground, trying to get warmer. I looked at them and then on the bag full of money I got in my hand. I walked slowly in the alley, not to startle them... much, still, they were scared, when they saw me in the dim light of the street lamp. I reached in my bag, took out a two packs of money and handed it to them. I nodded my head towards them and then left, there was no need for words.

Well, here I was, not a rogue, not a hero, exactly what I intended to be. I wasn't yet sure what my life will be like now, but I wanted to have just exactly as I wanted. Maybe I will help the rogues when they need me, but still, that could't stop me from being generous to others somethimes.

I returned home, happy as ever, but there was still one surprise in store for me today. As I jumped through the window inside my apartment and took my costume down, I heard a cheerful, male voice behind me and I instantly knew what visit did I have. "Home sweet home, is that what they say, isn't it, doc?" I smiled and turned aroud to stare in Joker's green eyes. "If I was a normal citisen of this great city, I would probably start screaming right now, Joker."

"Oh I would love to see that doc, but fortunately, you're not normal at all. Remember what I told you about insanity, doc?" he laughed.

"And you remember what I told you about calling me my name, Joker? I don't want to be called doc, it's not a very good idea, especially aroud Arkham. Speaking of which, are you here about your big party?" I asked.

"Why yes... Katie, how did you figure it out. I just wanted to stop by and tell that tomorrow night is the biiiig night! Pack your costume and be ready, it's gotta be the hell of the night! Free drinks, thugs, monsters, bat corpses, everything! No, don't ask any question, you'll spoil the suprise, just be there in time!" he shouted the last sentence and stormed out of the apartment. I was standing on the same spot for a few more minutes before I recovered from this unexpected visit, and then I laughed and went to sleep. It was late and had a feeling that tomorrow is going to be night that I would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

_The second chapter, hope you like it. I must appologize, if I didn't manage to write Joker right, it was my first attempt to write from his POV, but I don't think anyone can get into Joker's head really right, so please don't kill me Joker fans. :D By the way, if you have any idea, anything you would like to happen in the story, write the review._

Chapter 2.

_B_

It was already getting late, when I saw the Bat signal on the Gotham sky. I set out immediately to find Gordon waiting for me on the roof of the police building. I waiting for something to happen for a long time, the tension was almost unbearable, so when the commisioner told me about what was the Joker up to now, I was almost glad that he finally made his move. The mad clown was currently in the City Hall, holding the mayor hostage, and I was on my way to stop him. I was just hoping the action will not lead to any tragedy.

...

_K_

It was getting late, the night was coming and I was excited. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew that Joker was planning this for a long time and that he is more than capable of keeping things under control. My costume was lying on my bed before me and I was looking at it with mixed emotions.

It was possible that my today's attack on Batman had kind of sealed by future destiny as a criminal, but I knew the real challenge will come this night. Since I have left the work in the asylum, I haven't seen any of the rogues for a long time, except for the occasional visit from Harley. She undestand that this situation is difficult for me, so she was there were often to talk to me, to remind me that I am not alone.

But tonight, it was gonna be different. I was about to spend the night in the asylum like in a way I was never before. They would be free, free running the asylum. I didn't have any illusions about it. While many people now about the rogues, the asylum had much more to offer. The rogues were gently fellows compared to the real crazies, hidden deep in the asylum, with no hope of ever getting out. I just hope Joker would not be crazy enough to free them.

And of course, the disgusting prisoners from the Black Gate. There was a terrible fire few days ago in the prison, and since it still wasn't operational, most of the prisoners were moved into the asylum. Many of those brutes worked for the Joker in the past. I had a feeling that it all was part of the clown's plan.

And then, I saw the Bat signal outside and I knew it was the time. For Joker, to do whatever he wanted to do, for the Batman to try to stop him, and for me, to get into the asylum.

...

_B_

The mission went rather smoothly, almost too much. The Joker wasn't that much of a problem to catch as he usually was. It was weird, but still, I got him, and now I was speeding in my Batmobile with handcuffed Joker beside me towards the asylum. As I was crossing the gates of that dreadful place, I knew I should have felt relieved that the Joker is finally going where he belongs, but I was just eager to get over with it and get out of here as soon as I could.

...

_K_

I silently climbed on the gate of the asylum and jumped down to the other side. I ran towards the buildings, hiding in the darkness with my goggles on, where no light from the road can reach, but I was able to see perfectly. As I climbed of the Intensive Treatment a few minutes after, I saw the Batmobile in the distance, almost flying towards the asylum and I smiled, even if I was still a little confused about Joker's plans. Well, I told mysef, we shall see. Then, I gently tore the bars from a nearby ventilation. It wasn't much difficult due to the rusty screws the bars were hold on the place with.

I ended up in a wide entering corridor, when I saw a little welcoming committee for the Joker. There stood Quincy Sharp, the almighty warden, with that proud expression on his face, with many guards, a certain Frank Boles in the front. I never had the change to speak with him, but I didn't like the look of him, even if he didn't have the scars on his face, there was something cruel in his face.

And the door open and I saw the Batman standing there, next to him was the Joker on his kneels. The dark knight forced him to stand up and showed him forward, but the clown was smiling as almost, with a sinister look on his face. I was currently sitting up above them, hiding in the shadows, watching them. When I heard the Joker calling Sharp as the "Sharpie" in that low, mocking tone, I had to hold myself back not to start laughing.

They strapped him in some kind of a wheeling chair, and they began to move forward though the corridor, and I decided to follow them. They have stepped on something like an elevated platform and it moved down, so I had to take some speed, but thankfully, I have studied the maps of the asylum before and Crane told me about the numerous secret passeges hidden in all buildings.

I made my way to the elevator, and I became curious, when I saw the swarm of guards that were already standing in front of the elevator before the guards with the Joker and the Batman arrived. They were pointing thier guns on the elevator, when suddenly, the cabin came up and I smiled, when I saw the patient inside. Killer Croc, my dear reptile friend slowly lumbered out of the elevator and slowly, he raised his scaly head and smelled the air. When he looked up, I knew he could smell me, and when he really looked straightly when I was sitting for a one second, I knew he could also see me with that big yellow eyes of his. I blinked at him and put a finger to my mouth.

...

_B_

The huge scaly monster stepped out of the elevator. The Killer Croc was always one of the most menacing inmates of the asylum, so dangerous that he had to be kept deep down in the old crumbling sewers under the asylum, the most filfhy place you could find here.

The creature raised his head ans smelled the air around him, and the moment after he looked straighed on me, anger in his eyes, a thick chain hanging around his neck with the electric collar. "I got your scent, Batman, I will hunt you don't." he growled in his low, cruel voice and in the next moment he was electrified by the guards. He roared and growled and coiled in pain, before he raised his eyes again. "A toy collar won't stop me from killing you, Batman. I'll rip you apart, eat your bones." he was growling his threats all the time the guards were leading him away and we were allowed to step in the elevator.

...

_J_

"That reminds me, I really need to get me some new shoes!" I said, and of course, they were silent, like a bomb before the explosion. Somethimes I though no one here had a good sence of humor, hey, what was I saying, there was no one here that got a good sence of humor! But what the hell, this place was going to be a lot more funny in only a few minutes. I glanced at the Batman as we entered the elevator. He was frowning, why was that huge flying rodent always frowning? Didn't he know that smiling was good for his health from time to time?

"We! Great night for the party!" I cried out and they all looked at me with murderous looks. The Bat growled: "Not where you're going." He looked so confident of himself that big black... brute, that I decided to give him a little hint. "The night is young, Bats. I still have a trick or two in my sleeves. I mean, don't you think it's a little bit funny, how a fire in Blackgate caused hundreds of my crew to be moved here?"

He asked me what was I planning, heh, is the big bat detective puzzled? Our nice little conversation was interupted by a sudden blackout and I burst out laughing, thinking that my plan was just set in motion, prepared to be executed, before I felt the cold Batman's hand on my neck. The guards around us started to panic and he released me when the lights were on again.

And then, the door opened once again and I laughed again when we finally arrived when I wanted. As they put me out of the chair, I was giggling with excitement. The time was here, the game was afoot, and the fun was about to start right here. The party was ready to begin!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

_K_

I was nearly furious. I hated when they treated Killer Croc with that collar, like some kind of an animal. He was always one of my favourite patient, probably because he was one of my own and I felt very protective about him. When Croc was led away, they all entered the elevator and it took me a while to find a way to follow them. I was sick of this hiding. I arrived to a deserted hall, it was the hall with the holding cells and according to the many signs of struggle that I saw around there, something must've happened here. I jumped down on the ground from my hiding place and I stood up, looking around, finally free, free to explore. Just then I heard the voice: "Hold it right there, kid. I don't know who you are, but don't move."

I turned around to see two men behind a glass window in a room above me. It was Frank Boles and an older man that I recognised as commisioner Gordon. There was a passage that would lead them to me, but it was block by a laser. I looked at the commisioner and smiled. "I don't think you're in a possition to say what I should do commisioner. Unlike you, I am the friend of the Joker, so I can play by my own rules, as long as I respect his, which is exactly what I am planning."

"Oh, isn't she a good girl mr. J?" I suddenly heard a voice and I saw Harley's face on a screen next to me. She was wearing a pretty cute costume and her harlequinn makeup. "Harley!" I smiled at her. "Katie!" she called out. "So you arrived, and you look cool, like a little nightmare, Johny would love that." I smiled, and I wanted to say something, but she continued.

"Hey, Katie, you probably want to know what to do now. Well, you're one of the special guests on the party list, so you can do like whatever you want to do, just stay out of mr. J's way, he has some work here, and you know he doesn't like to be disturbed. Now the other way from here is blocked, but you can go the way behind you." she said and I looked around to see another passage that led out of here.

"But I am warning ya, Katie, the Batman just went through there a few minutes ago, so you should watch your back."

"Don't very, Harley, I came here prepared and with a style." I smiled at her and showed her what I had with me. It was a small crossbow, a solid lightweight metal crossbow, that I have recently exchanged for the gun. I never liked guns, they were too brutal, so I fetched something a little more interesting for myself. I had a supply of darts poisoned with my blinding toxin. I also had a pair of longer daggers with silver blades.

"Wow, cool, Katie!" Harley said cheerly and I laughed. "Where is Jonathan anyway?" I asked her with a smile and she shruged. "Not quite sure right about now, he's somewhere around. I am sure you'll be able to find him, Katie, just listen to the screams!" she laughed. "Well, I gotta go now, Katie, I am sure there are things you wanna do anyway, so good luck." and with these words, the screen blacked out.

I sighed and walked out the way she showed me, ignoring the commisioner who was calling something on me from behind the glass. I entered a large corridor and a dead guard in a short distance before me. I stopped next to his lifeless body for a while, before I continued. I saw a few uncounscious inmates, and in the next moment I jumped back behind the corner, when I saw the Batman standing just a few steps ahead, talking with some guard. Then he suddenly turned around and run to the opposite side. I quickly hide and followed him, when I heard a familiar, creepy voice of Victor Zsasz. Another one I really missed. I followed the Batman in a room full of terryfied guards, they were too scared to even notice me, but I wanted to keep a low profile, at least until the Batman leaves.

The guards were watching Zsasz, as he was standing in a room I undestood was a pacification chamber. He was pacing behind a guard strapped in a electric chair, holding a remote control device with his finger on the button, pushing it from time to time, causing the unlucky guard a rather excrutiating pain, as I could imagine. But he seemed rather agitated, nervous, he must've known that the Batman was coming. I creeped behind the guards to a balcony above the chamber, where two others were standing, screaming at Zsasz to stop.

I would love to watch Zsasz torturing the guard, but just then, I saw the Batman, sitting on one of the old gargoyles high above the room. In the next second, the Batman jumped down, spreadig his wings. Zsasz was currently standing with his back turned to him and so he had no chance when the Batman mercilessly knock him down with his fist.

I growled silently and I quickly jumped on the nearest gargoyle myself, watching as the guards came down, together with dr. Whistler, who I didn't even noticed before. I was watching as one of the guard stood himself in from of the lying Zsasz, and pointed his gun in his head. I looked at Zsasz. His chest was rising and falling in a calm pace, so I supposed he was alright, the guard in the chair however looked like he would not be of any use tonight. I smirked to myself, I didn't feel any pity for the guard.

Suddenly, a screen on the wall lighten and there was Harley, smiling at the Batman. She appeared to be in the main security room, which I remembered was in the Penitentiary, not far from Ivy's cell. She showed her new toy to the Batman, a man that I recognised as our dear old warden Shapr binded in a chair with a gag in his mouth. Good, I thought, at least he cannot talk. The Batman however, didn't look much happy. I was sitting up there, waiting for the giant rodent to finally leave, when he crouched to the ground and tear off the ventilation bars. I waited a few minutes to be sure he is really gone and then I jumped first on the balcony and them on the ground.

...

_Z_

I was slowly waking up, remembering what happened and I growled when I remembered that I was just taken down by the Bat, and my prey was stolen. As I opened my eyes, I saw a guard standing above me with a gun pointed on me. The Bat was gone, and I could hear the mumbling voice of that old doctor... Whistler somewhere behind me. Knowing that I can't do anything right now, I stayed on the ground.

Suddenly, something flew from the right and shot the guard in the leg. The next moment, he dropped the gun and fell to the ground, clenching his head in his hands. I sat up and saw a small figure emerging from the dark corner of the room. It was a girl with a long, blond hair, with blue eyes, dressed in dark colors and black mask. She was looking at me with happiness in her eyes, without any fear to be seen. Such look I saw in only one person's eyes.

Just then, she looked over and something else appeared in her eyes. I followed her eyes, she was looking at doctor Whistler, who stood there with a terryfied expression, gazing at the girl. She glanced on me and back to the doctor, and then she said: "You better go, doctor." she said and she pointed at the ventilation. "I am afraid there is no other way out, but I don't want you to get hurt. Go and hide somewhere." she said a little more harshly now and she watched as the doctor began to crawl through the ventilation.

Then she quickly glanced on the guard that passed out on the ground, I suddenly remembered that there were other ones in there, but when I looked around, they were all lying on the ground.

She nodded her head in satisfaction and then she looked back at me with that kind look in her face and she smiled. "Hallo Victor." she said. "It has been a long time since I saw you the last time." she told me and I looked at her. Even her voice was familiar, I had a feeling that I knew this girl. Just then, she took her mask and pull it off her face, and I saw the face of a girl I didn't see for a month now. She smiled when she saw recognision in my eyes.

"Katherine?" I asked and she laughed gently at my confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my dear Victor, I was invited to Joker's party. I just arrived and saw what happened here, figured that you could use some help. Anyway, I gotta go, I am looking for Jonathan. As for them, their still alive, so you can kill them now or wait when they wake up, I'm sure that would be a lot of fun. Here, take this." she smiled again and she reached inside of her cloak and took out a beatiful dagger with black handle and a silver blade. "I have enough of those, so this is my gift to you." I took the dagger from her hand and she smiled again. She seemed very happy.

"Well, my friend, it was very nice to see you." she said. "I am sure we will meet again. The night is still young." she laughed and then she left through the ventilation. I was sitting there, looking the way she vanished in a confused surprise, before I looked on the dagger she gave me and a slight smirk slowly appeared on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

_B_

As I was crawling through the ventilation, I heard some soft screaming in a distance. I had a feeling that it might came from the room I have just left, but I didn't have time to investigate. Just as I kicked out another baring to get out, I spotted a visibly terryfied guard running somewhere. I run behind the corner when he dissappeared and at the end of the corridor there was a room, filled with guards and a strange green smoke. The moment I realised what it was, I knew they don't have much time. Above me was a hole in the ceiling so I grappled there and through another ventilation I managed to get on the scaffolding high in the room, when I was safe from Joker's deadly gas.

I have rescued some of the fortunate guards, that managed to get themselves on the platform above the layer of gas like I did and then I proceeded to the end of the room, when I succesfully managed to hit the button of the ventilator with the batarang, and I glided down as the gas was slowly removed from the room.

I heard the Joker laughing in the distance and I instantly felt the urgency to find him. As I was looking around on the disaster, the bodies of the dead guards, I undestood that he must have been planing this for weeks, long before he even escaped Arkham.

Suddenly, I heard a scream again, this time, it was much louder. I ran out of the room, only to see the guard I saw before squirming on the ground in pain, before he fell uncounsious. I looked up to see a dark figure standing above him and I recognised her immediately.

...

_K_

I didn't see the guard, stupid me, I didn't see him at all, fortunately I was able to react quickly and shoot him, before he could do the same to me. Of course, only a few seconds after I did this, the Batman came from the room in front of me and he was staring at me with a mixture of anger and surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. "I thought I told you to stop with this."

I smiled. "And I shot you with my toxin. Speaking of which," I said and looked at the guards lying on the ground before me. "Don't worry about him, he's going to be alright. He will probably sleep through this whole night, which would most likely save him from Joker's man. I don't think they will want to check pulse of all bodies." I laughed. "As for me, I got invited, you can't exactly refuse an invitation from the Joker, now, can you?"

"I am not stuck in here willingly, Shadow." I looked at him and smiled. It was nice to finally here someone say my rogue name, even if it was from the Batman. He was looking between me and the guard. "Really, don't worry about him. I don't usually kill people when it's not necessary, my toxin was only designed to get me the opportunity to escape, although I wasn't planning to make it so painful. I guess doctor Crane let his hand to slip a little." I laughed and he frowned when he heard the doctor's name.

_..._

_B_

When I heard the name she said, I immediately knew that this is not going to end good. "Crane? What does he have to with it?" I asked her and she smiled. "Well, Bats, the good doctor is and old acquiantence of mine, we met a long time ago, even before I became this." she said and she made a slight bow before me.

"Where did you met? Who are you? Speak!" I growled at her and she flinched a little, but then she smiled again. "No time to talk, Batman. Not me, and not you either. I thought you're looking for the Joker. Well, I am not planning to be a threat to you this night, well, at least not now, so leave me be and take care of the... urgent matters." she said and she nodded towards the door at the end of the room.

I still didn't know what to do, so I growled at her again: "If you will hurt anyone on this island, I will come for you. And remember, after I am done with him, I am taking you to GSPD." And I turned around and left her standing there.

...

_K_

Yeah, whatever, you idiot, I thought to myself, as I glared behind him, before I slowly followed him. I wanted to get out this place, so I needed to follow the Bat. After a minute, I heard a loud noises from ahead, so I went to see what was going on and I gasped when I arrived there.

There was the thing, lying on the ground, dead. It certainly was a man once, but now it was a monster. His body was terribly mutated, the muscles were grown in huge sizes, the vertabrates of his spine were sticking out of his back, the whole man's body was distorted. I was watching the creature with a slight shock for a while. What the hell was going on here? Suddenly, I heard a sound and I looked around to see a lone guard standing about two meters from me. I looked at him a raised my crossbow. "I don't really want to hurt you, so you better not do anything stupid now. Tell me what's going on."

"I... I don't know." he stuttered. "It was the Joker. He released this monster, Batman killed it and the Joker vanished. He's loose somewhere on the island now." he said and I nodded. "You better stay here, I don't think anyone will come back here, so you will be safe." I told him. "And don't follow me."After that I left the room and the guard behind and I walked out and went left.

...

_S_

Surprisingly, the Joker let me run free in the asylum, which was good. I knew the Batman was here, and I saw that as a great opportunity. Some time ago, he ruined my plans and that was the reason I ended up imprisoned again. Now, he is the one who is trapped on this island and I wanted him to die here. But it was necessary to form a plan, a perfect plan and I knew just the thing. The Joker was trying to catch the doctors, all of them, an all of he doctors were currently in the Medical Facility. I laughed to myself. Of course, I will end him where he ended me. It was just needed to be prepared.

Suddenly, there was a sound from the intercom and I heard Harley's voice: "Attention please, everyone! We have a special guest here, a little girl in black, she likes to call herself the Shadow. And she's the Joker's friend as well as mine so you better treat her with respect, or else... remember that!"

Under my mask I rolled my eyes, before I suddenly remembered. The Shadow. That was what Katherine once told me she was going to call herself. So she was here tonight? Interesting. It seemed that she really managed to become a rogue, well, with an ally as Harley definitely was, it wasn't that difficult I guessed. As I made my way to the Medical Facility, I thought that maybe I should find her. Maybe she would like to help me. I smiled, of course she would. And so I opened the door and stepped inside. I was sure she was going to find me.

...

_K_

I arrived to the elevator and I found the cabin crashed on the ground, destroyed. "Harley!" I called angrily and I turned to a nearby screen. A moment after I saw Harley's face. "What is it, Katie... oh, that." she said, when she saw where I was. "Yeah... could you possibly somehow help me to get up there? I am kind of trapped here and I don't really like this."

She frowned sadly and she shrugged. "I don't know, Katie, how did you get down there in the first place?" she asked. "That will not work, I won't be able to get there that way. Any suggestions?"

"Well, maybe I can send you someone. Yes, they will help you up." she said and she vanished. I looked around and I saw some ledges above my head. Fortunately, it wasn't difficult to jump on them. It took a lot of time, but I managed to get through a series of ventilations and ledges under a platform, that was unfortunately too high to reach, but just then, I heard a loud heavy footsteps, and several men came into view.

"Hey, miss! Harley sent us to help ya! Here!" one of them called and he thew me a long rope. I caught the end and secured it around my waist with a tight knot. They then began to pull me up. Fortunately I wasn't much heavy.

It took a few minutes but they managed to get me up. I was tired from the little exercise I just had, so I just sat on the ground to rest a little. "Thanks." I looked at them and smiled. But then I looked in their eyes and I didn't like the look they were giving me. "That's alright, miss... but what about a little... payment? I am sure no one will mind if we entertain ourselves a little with ya.

I narrowed my eyes and I slowly stood up as they started to approach me. "You better not, boys." I said, with a hint of warning. "Why not? There's no one to save you here."

"And who sais that I need saving?" I growled, before I took one of my knifes and threw it on the one who said that, and I managed to hit his neck. Lucky throw. Just then, the other one roared and the rest of them attacked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

It may seem that the Shadow was currently in trouble, and at some point, she really was. She wasn't really that good in combat, she was good in quite good in shooting people, but she usually avoided a physical contact like this. There were only five henchment around her, and from the start, it looked quite positive, but she was already tired and it wasn't easy for her to watch them all. One of them, she managed to shoot with her toxin, but then the others reached her and she had to take out her daggers. She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to fight. So she was very grateful, when she heard Harley's voice again, just as one of the men wanted to strike.

"Are you guys crazy?" she screamed. "Did I tell you to attack her? No, I didn't! I actually told very specifically to help her out and leave! You better pray that I don't tell mr. J!" she said and they all started to back away.

...

_H_

I was safe and sound in my security room, my puddin' was gone doing his work here and I actually had a free time, all for myself, which I was quite enjoying, before I suddenly heard a sudden screames through on of the cameras. I looked over at the monitor and I saw the same group of men, that I sent to help Katie from her little problem, running towards her with clenched fists. She was standing there, with daggers prepared, but I knew she was no fighter. How could I be so stupid? I should have expected these stupid morons to do something like this. We invited her here, I invited her here among brutes and murderers, and I have to protect her. So I scremed on them, before anything could happen, and they stopped, backing from her in fear now. That was it. They fear me and mr. J, so now they will leave her alone. Perhaps I should make a little statement. Yes, definetely.

...

_K_

They were backing off now from me. "Sorry... we're sorry... miss." they said in a terrified voices. "Just go." I told them and they all ran away. "Thank you, Harley." I said when they were gone. "You saved me."

"It was, nothing, Katie, they will leave you alone now. Certainly they will after this." She were silent for a while and I heard some sounds there, before she spoke again and this time, I knew the whole asylum heard it. "Attention please, everyone! We have a special guest here, a little girl in black, she likes to call herself the Shadow. And she's the Joker's friend as well as mine, so you better treat her with respect, or else... remember that!" I smiled when I heard that. "You didn't have to do this, Harley. I don't think the Joker would like that you do things like this without him."

"Nonsence, Katie! My puddin' likes you, he told me. You don't have to worry about anything here. I just wish I could protect you against Batman as well.

"Don't worry." I smiled. "I am not scared of the Batman. Anyway, when I found the Scarecrow, he will have to worry about me. Still don't know where he is?" I asked her.

"Actually." she said cheerily. "Someone spotted the Scarecrow in the Medical Facility. You should go there. There are plenty of henchmen right now, if you would need any help." I smiled and then I remembered something. "Harley. Tell, me, what is going on here. I found some monster along the way. I don't like this, what is Joker's plan?" I asked and there was a silence on the other side, before she replied. "Sorry, Katie, I gotta go. Later."

I shook my head in disbelieve. What is she hiding? I got a feeling that I should find out, but right now I wanted to find a way out and then Jonathan. I went though a huge door and a wide corridor behind them, and I came to a huge hall. There, on the other side, I climbed on a balcony of some sort. There was a locked door and in front of them, I saw a wheeling chair with a dead body of Frank Boles. His mouth was painted green and his unscarred eye was rolled upwards, it was quite a creepy sight. It was sure Joker killed him, but I really wasn't going to mourn.

Suddenly, there was a static in my ear and I heard a familiar voice. "Oh, who do we have here? So, you made it to the island?"

"So, you know who I am, Edward?" I asked after a while. "There was never any shadow of doubt, Katherine." he said and smiled at that little word game. "Anyway, my little friend, I hope you weren't bothered by the Batman. For you're information, you are standing right on the same spot where my victory over him began just minutes ago. My little game with the Batman. Perhaps we should test your little shadowed mind as well."

"Perhaps."

"Could you find this secret, Katherine? Look aroud you, but be careful, don't cut cut yourself on this sharply observed portait." he said and I understood he just told me a riddle. I turned around to face the hall and went forward to the edge of the balcony. Portrait. Just then I looked left and on the wall I saw a huge portrait of Quincy Sharp. Sharply. I laughed. "Well, this portrait is certainly sharp enough, Edward." I said and I heard him laugh. "Well done, Katherine. You're as smart as the great detective. That really doesn't mean much, but I am sure you can do a lot more. Well, bye for now. Take care." he said and ended the transmision.

I jumped down and then I noticed an open door to the left. I went there, and I found another door that led me to a cave of some sort. After a while of crawling and climbing, I ended up outside, on a cliff high above the grounds, with a nice view on the Mansion. I suddenly remembered my old office. Maybe I should look in there, I told myself, but first, I had to get down. Unlike the Batman, I didn't have wings, so I had to jump down. Fortunately, my cloak acted similar to Batman's wings, of course I couldn't use it to fly, but it was enough to help me to slow the fall.

I breathed cold, fresh night air happily, and I almost screamed in excitement. I looked on the Mansion, but then I decided I have waited for too long already. I wanted to find the Scarecrow, so I set out to the left to the West, where I knew was the Medical Facility. But as I started to walk, I heard voices, and one of them called to me. One that I recognised. "Victor." I said and I smiled on him. He was standing in the front of a huge group of Joker's henchmen. They were looking at him with fear, never turning his back on him. It was amusing to watch. Zsasz smiled, it was the kind of smile you would propably not want to see, but I was already used to it. It was the smile he made he was happy. I suddenly looked at him more carefully and I saw a fresh marks on his forearm and his leg and I saw the bloody blade in his hand, the very blade I gave him earlier.

"So you already had your fun, hadn't you? That's fine. Where are you going, anyway?" I asked and looked at the clowns behind him.

"That's none of your business." one of them growled, but the other pushed him hard in the ribs. "Idiot, don't you see it? This is the Shadow Harley was talking about. She's gonna kill us if she heard ya." the man said and turned to me. "Sorry, lady, he's a stupid one. We're going to the Penitentiary, Joker wants us to clean it there."

I nodded. "Ok, have fun then. I was just heading to the Medical Facility, so I'll come with you for a while." I said and I walked away with them, standing right next to Zsasz. I have to say, that standing beside this fascinating killer was exciting for itself, but as I was thinking about right now, I realised that with the protection Harley gave me, I will have a chance to finally get in the famous Rogue Gallery, that I now have a chance to become a star like the others. For the man around me, it certainly was impressive enough that I could stand next to Zsasz without any fear.

I walked with them before we arrived to the Penitentiary. Then, as the men started to enter the door, I turned to Zsasz and smiled at him, before a leaned forward slightly and whispered: "Make some nice kill for me, friend." and I grinned on him, before I turned and went my way.

...

_Z_

I stared behind her as she left. She was such a strange girl. Not only she acted without any fear when she was aroud me, she never seemed to mind what I did, what I needed to do, my mission on this world. The talk we had the other day, when she was still working here at the asylum. Maybe she really did understand, maybe she didn't have to be liberated. No, she was too diferent then the others to be a zombie. I was thinking about it every time I saw her, if I should kill her, but even if I actually decided to kill her, she somehow suprised me again. Perhaps it wasn't my destiny to kill her after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The Scarecrow was hidden deep in the Medical Facility, down in the lower floor, that could be reached only by the elevator. He was standing there behind the glass, looking in the room where he managed to trap his recent test subjects, just some unfortunate inmates and a few doctors, no one really important, nothing special. The whole floor was filled with fear gas, but the doctor was safe, thanks to his mask. Jonathan Crane was waiting for the Batman. He knew he will come, and when he does, the Scarecrow will be ready for him.

As he was watching the glass room, he suddenly heard the elevator, as it started to work. He hide himself, watching as the cabin came down and the door opened.

...

_K_

It took me some time to actually find out where I should go, but it was quite easy after I arived in the main hall with the elevator. The first thing I noticed, when I arrived there was the group of doctors, surrounded by Joker's men. When the thugs saw me, it them a few minutes to recognise who I am, but when they did, they immediately turned back to their pray, obviously pretending that they didn't see me, which was more than I wanted.

There were a few offices in the room, and in one of them, I found a map. Looking at it, I found the Morgue in the lower floor and I immediately knew where I should go. But I needed something, something important. Fortunately, after a short rummaging though the office, I found it in one of the cupboards. The gas mask. The last thing I wanted was to end up in one of Scarecrow's nightmares.

As I walked to the elevator, the doctors were looking at me with pleading eyes, silently calling on me for help, but I didn't even stop. I didn't know what Joker wanted to do with the doctors, but if this was a part of his plan, it would be very stupid to do anything agaist it. So I just walked by and stepped inside the elevator.

As the cabin started to move, I took the mask and put it on my face. That was actually a good idea, because as the cabin were moving down, I suddenly noticed a sudden change in the air, even though the mask I smelled something that certainly shouldn't be there. And then I heard the screaming. The door opened, and I walked outside, and I immediately saw who those screams belonged to. There was a big room in front of me, partly made by thick glass and through the glass I saw a bunch of people, obviously trapped in their own world of their nightmares. I stepped closer and as I was watching them, I suddenly heard a voice behind me.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" I turned around to see Jonathan standing there. I didn't have time to look at him properly the last time, but now I was just standing there, staring. If he was trying to look scary, then his choice of costume was really a great succes. The most impressive was the glove, the four syringes on his fingeres, filled with the glowing liguid was really chilling to look at, combined with the mask. His blue eyes looked dark, almost black when they were covered in the shadow of the mask and his hood. He almost looked like some supernatural being.

Suddenly, he took a step towards me and when I backed from him, he grinned. "Oh, what do we have here? A little intruder? Perhaps you would like to join my new guiney pigs over there." he sad and he laughed, when he saw my expression. I took a step back and took off the mask that covered my face, but not the gask mask. "Wait, doctor, it's me, Katherine." I said quickly, and he laughed again.

"I know, I know. But tell me, did I manage to scare you? Of course I did." he sad and then he smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Nice of you to join me. Actually, the Batman is going to be here soon, I'm sure of it, and I have prepared a nice surprise just for him. Now follow me." he gestured towards me with his syringe glove and I followed him through a small passage to another room. There was a panel on the wall and when he pushed a few buttons, the passage behind us was quickly blocked by bars. "Now, we don't want the Bat to disturb us." he sad and I turned around to face the room we were in. There was a small table with laboratory equipment, and next to it was one of Joker's goons, strapped in a chair, dead. "One of my latest experiments." Jonathan said, with a hint of dissapointment in his voice. "Didn't last for much long, he died of a heart attack. I really need stronger test subjects."

I wanted to tell him something, when suddenly, we heard that the elevator started working again. I creeped to the bars in the passage and I was watching the elevator. I didn't have to wait long, before the cabin came down again and the Batman walked out, looking at the group of Jonathan's ufortunate victims in the room in front of him. They screamed and they cried in fear, begging for doctor Crane to stop, and then I heard Jonathans voice: "There is no Crane... only Scarecrow!" the last words he sad in a low, raspy tone, that made me shudder. Then I heard footsteps behind me. "Come quickly." he hissed on me and I turned and followed him. I stopped only when I heard a small exposion behind me, but he took my hand and pulled me forward. We ran though a few corridors and then we ended up behind a huge door. I opened them a little and looked outside in the corridor. When I saw the plate on the wall, I found out that we are facing the corridor leading to the Morgue.

Suddenly, the Batman ran from behind the corner, and I wanted to quickly jump back, but Jonathan slowly opened the door and showed his finger on the Batman. I turned my head towards the black figure and I realised he didn't even noticed us. He was looking at a dead guard's body that I didn't noticed before. Then he leaned forward and checked his pulse, which was quite ridiculous for me, cause it was obvious that the guard is dead for a quite long time. Unless... I looked at Jonathan. He was watching the Batman with a very happy grin and I knew he's holding himself from laughing. I looked back on the Batman. "I'm sorry, Jim." he sad and I remembred, that Jim was the name of the police commisioner, I heard that before once or twice. And suddenly, it was all clear, the Batman was under the influence of the fear gas. I smiled and we slowly followed him, as he walked to the Morgue. He really didn't look well, when he walked inside the creepy room, so it wasn't that much of a surprise for me, when he finally collapsed in front of the table. Jonathan was grinning beside me, taunting the Dark Knight happily, as the Batman was lying on the ground, trying to fight the gas. You can imagine the surprise, when I suddenly saw the Batman stood up. He looked shaken, but alright, and when he turned his head towards me, a chill ran down my spine. I turned to look for Jonathan, but he was already gone. Of course he didn't want to be seen, but I felt a little hurt that he left me here. I turned back to the Batman. "Well, hello again. You don't look too well, Batman." I told him and I began to retreat, but he caught me and quickly pinned against the wall, before he growled at me agrily. "I saw you with Crane. Why are you helping him?" he nearly shouted. "I told you, he's an old friend of mine." I said, trying to think what to do, I couldn't reach my crossbow like that, when suddenly, I felt something in my pocket. It was a syringe. "But how do you know him? Who are you?"

"You don't have to now who I am, Batman, it will not help you." I said, and then I quickly stabbed him with whatever was in the syringe. When he released me and backed away, I saw it was the same liquid Jonathan had in his glove syringes. He must have slipped it in my pocket before he escaped. Immediately, I forgave him for leaving me here, he didn't leave me without a weapon.

This small amount of fear toxin gave me enough time to ascape, and I used it quickly, until I was outside of the building. I stopped and bend forward to breath and calm myself down. I looked around, but Jonathan was nowhere to be seen. I figured out he was probably making a new toxin. He must have been as shocked as I was that the gas didn't work. But I was sure that we will meet again.

Suddenly I heard a loud scream from a Penitentiary and I decided to investigate, when i saw Victor Zsasz emerge from a small room above the entrance. He held a bloody knife in his hand and a happy expression on his face. He didn't see me and I saw him run away somewhere towards the eastern door. I smiled, before I slowly walked to the Penitentiary and climbed the stairs. As I entered the room, I immediately saw three dead guards. They were sat down around the table, with cards in their hands and I shook my head. This was just so weird, I thought I understood why Victor was killing people, but I never understood why he was doing this.

I walked outside, and down the stairs and I wanted to open the door to the building, but as I was holding my hand on the door handle, I suddenly heard the Joker's voice: "Paging dr. S, paging dr. S! Joker here! Hey, you little Shady Kat. I'm expecting your little ass in the Mansion ASAP, ok? I got a job for you. Don't keep me waiting!" he sad and then he laughed, maniacally. I rolled my eyes, and looked on the door handle in my hand, before I released it and went the same way Zsasz did. I was hoping to get this over with quickly, whatever crazy work the Joker had for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

_K_

When I arrived to the Mansion, there were two Joker's men standing in front of the main entrance. One of them stepped closer, as I was nearing the building, and stopped right in front of me, making a little, clumsy bow, which told me that he was being polite for the very first time of his life and he was certainly not doing it from his own will. It made me smile.

They took me to through the Mansion to the warden's office. I had no idea where the old man was, not that I cared, I didn't wish anything good to him. As I entered the office, I saw the Joker sitting there on the table. He smirked when he saw me coming: "Oh, look who it is! You really came! When Harley told me that you're on the island, I nearly thought she was joking! But here you are, right on my request. I am sure you're wondering what do I want from you, aren't you?"

I smiled. "Yeah, that thought crossed my mind once or twice, Joker, but what I want to know is what the hell is going on around here. And I mean the monster I saw earlier. While I am usually not much of a snooping type, it would be much easier for me not to get myself killed if I new. It's rather confusing to play a game if you don't know the rules."

The Joker suddenly took a gun from his suit and began to play with it, before he looked at me. "Fine, I'll tell you, the Bat will find it out on his own anyway. So, I am sure you remember our dear doctor Young." he said and then he whistled. I turned around to see the same two goons that took me here, dragging a woman in the room. It was doctor Young. "Little Penny here was supposed to help me with a little experiment, but she wanted to back out of it and I really don't like that." he laughed menacingly and I looked over at the doctor. "What experiment?" I asked the clown as I was watching Young, who was staring back at me with wide opened eyes.

"I am sure you heard about Bane, even that you two never met each other, I mean he's someone not too easy to overlook, isn't he? The doctor here managed to improve his Venom drug, making it stronger, so it would create a lot better monsters, like the one I think you probably saw. Just imagine it, Katie, imagine all the fun with these monsters rampaging through the city! I was paying for it, thousands of my money and she?" he growled, staring angrily at the doctor. "She wanted to stop it. So I had to come over and take care of it myself."

I looked from the doctor on the Joker and I nodded. "That... explains a lot. So that's why you're here. I was wondering why would you return here, when you escaped. But what do you want from me then?" I asked and he laughed. "Well, that's easy. To cook, one needs a recipe. She has the formula, but she hid it somewhere and she doesn't want to talk. So, I would like you to help her remember." he smiled. "Johny told me that you too like to play with the chemical set." I sighed and turned to him. "Forget it. I am not doing that."

The Joker raised his eyebrows on that. "Well Katie, now you're acting stupid. It's not very clever to say that to a guy with a gun." he sad and tapped his head with the gun he was holding in his hand. I sighed again. "Look, that poison was not designed for torturing people. It will probably knock her out before she will have a chance to say anything."

"Then lower the dose. I want that formula, Katherine."

I looked at him and I shook my head. "And I want to help you get it, but I don't think I am so deep in the business Joker, I'm sorry. But... I have seen Zsasz going towards this section of the island. I can find him for you, if you want." I looked in his eyes apologetically and he was just staring at me for a while, before he came to me and pressed the gun to my forehead. "I thought that you're stronger than that. Now the only reason why I'm not going to kill you now, is Harley. She's really annoying when she gets mad. You better not dissapoint me like that next time. Now off with you. And don't return without him."

I quickly backed from the room, I didn't want him to change his mind. I walked out of the building and looked around. I felt somehow ashamed. Why the hell did I tell him that? Why didn't I want to make that doctor suffer? I met her only few times, but I never liked her, she always seemed too proud to me, too ambitious. I guessed Joker was right, I still wasn't strong enough to do these things myself, but that didn't mean I would not watch Zsasz doing it.

But where did he go? He was nowhere to be seen. I looked to the right and saw the huge building of the Gardens. It was worth the try. I walked there and opened the door, I stepped inside and as I did so, I saw that I was in the right place. Next to the door, sitting on a bench to my left, were two dead guards, and beside them were fresh cuts in the wood. Suddenly, I heard a light footsteps. "Zsasz?" I called gently. The footsteps stopped for a few moments, before they continued towards me and in the next second, I saw my favourite killer standing before me. "Katherine?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" I smiled. "Well, I'm looking for you. Joker needs you in the Mansion."

I lead him back to the Joker. I certainly don't have to tell you that he was more than happy to do the task he was given. He ask if he could be left alone with in the room with the doctor, but after a while of my pleading, he allowed me to stay and watch, so now I was silently sitting back in the room, right on same table Joker was sitting before, watching the performance.

...

_S_

I needed to escape, quickly, the Batman could not catch me. And I had to leave her alone, but I was sure that the Bat will not hurt her... much. I don't really know why I wanted to give her that syringe, it just popped in my head. Well, I gave it her, let's see, if she's inteligent enough to actually use it.

How could that be possible? The Batman was not suppose to overcome the gas so quickly... he wasn't supposed to overcome it at all. I went to my secret laboratory I had in the elevator shaft. Not many knew about this place, except for the few people I trusted. Katherine was ridiculously happy when I told her about it. She seems very fond of me, silly girl, one day this could have a very good use to me. In the laboratory, I was alone, and could work on a new, stronger toxin, just for the Bat.

I later saw him go in the Mansion. Surely he was looking for doctor Young's notes. Little he knew that the Joker is already working on getting the formula from the doctor and I was sure that he will succed. That clown was always very creative when it came to ways of torturing. The doctors was weak, it will be a short process. And maybe then, if she survive, the Joker will give her to me.

...

_Z_

I was very grateful to Katherine for letting me take over this situation, so why should I not let her watch? She was sitting there on the table, tapping the dark wood with her fingers gently, waiting for me to start, as I was looking at the terryfied woman on the ground in front of me. She was mine, mine to play, but I knew I cannot kill her now, Joker wanted me to get the answers, but it didn't matter, that will only prelong her suffering. As I took out the long knife, already covered in blood, she let out a terrified squeak.

...

_K_

I will not describe what exactly I saw in that room in full details, but it was like watching something from the Saw movie. I watched as he approached the doctor with his knife and started his work, hoping that I will never sank to that level of animality, but still, watching him was very fascinating, cause it was sure that he is an expert in this kind of work.

As the amount of the blood on Zsasz's knife was slowly increasing, I began to really admire that expertise. It was interesting to think about how much blood can you get out of the person without actually killing it. Sadly, it didn't last very long. Suddenly, I heard loud footsteps outside of the room, footsteps of heavy boots that I was already able to recognise. The Batman. I quickly hid behind the table.

Even that Zsasz was holding a knife to doctor's neck, hidden behind the door, it was easy for the Batman to take him down with carefully aimed batarang. He fell to the ground and the doctor ran to his body and started to hit him in the chest. I wanted to strangle her for that, but I needed to stay hidden. As the Batman walked in, I waited for the right moment to slip past when he turned his back on me and leave the room, but as I was rounding the corner of the corridor, I heard a large explosion behind me and I ran back. What was that? Was the Batman dead? I entered the room again and I saw something that looked like doctor Young's corpse. On the wall above was something that may have been a safe. It was evident that this was the thing that just exploded. On the ground next to the fireplace was the Batman. I slowly approached him and checked his pulse. He wasn't dead, just unconscious. I slowly moved my hand towards his mask, when I heard someone enter the room behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi everybody, I am sorry it took me too long to write another chapter, but well, school started._

Chapter 8.

_K_

"Eh, eh, eh, Katie, mr. J doesn't want to know that big secret just yet." I stood up and turned when I heard Harley's voice, and I jumped forward and hugged her. "Harley! I am so glad to see you again. It not nice to be alone all the time." I sad and smiled on her.

"What? Haven't you met Johny already?" she asked. "Yep, I did, but that stupid rodent over there had to interrupt our fun and then he dared not to die when he was supposed too." I growled. "Yeah, I know, we all have the same problem. Anyway, Johny is in here somewhere too. Said something about a second round."

"You're telling me that he managed to overcome the toxin again? Next time Jonathan better double the dose. I'll find him later. What are you doing here?" I asked, before I noticed a movement behind her. A bunch of goons suddenly walked in the room, holding someone. It was the warden. He looked incredibly miserable, but I had no pity for him. "What are you going to do with him?" I asked.

"Mr. J wants him to play as nice little bait for the Batman, we're taking him to the Penitentiary with us? Wanna come along?"

"Sure." I said. "Anyway, Harley, I know about the big plan already. Joker told me."

"He did? Now isn't he nice? And what do you think, Katie?"

"Well... I must admit, I don't have a good feeling about all this... but as long as the "monster" part doesn't concern me, I am not going to stand in your way. Anyway, I wanted to ask you for a favor. Could you get me a sample of the chemical when you finish it? I would like to do some of my own tests."

She looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know, Katie, I don't think mr. J would like that."

"Oh come on, Harley. Look, I hope this will not happen, but there is a possibility, that the Joker would use the Titan or how you call it on himself. I have a certain knowledge of chemistry, and such chemicals could have some very nasty side effects. You wouldn't want anything to happen to him, because of us not being careful enough, would you?"

"No... no, you're right. Ok, I'll get it for you."

"Thanks." I patted her on the back gently. In truth, I really just wanted to test if the steroid Joker made was alright to use. I knew already how impatient and uncareful the clown could be, when he really wanted something, and I just didn't anything bad to happen, and I had a lot of scenarios of what bad things could happen with such a chemical.

My thoughts were interupted by a sudden movement behind me and I turned my head. The Bat was waking up, and I turned around to watch as some of the thugs surrounded him, but then I followed Harley outside with the warden being dragged by the rest of men. I didn't like the looks Sharp was giving me. There was a confusion in his eyes, so at least he didn't recognise me, but there was also hate and something that I just couldn't put my finger on, but it was very disturbing.

_..._

_I_

I was in my cell, lying helplessly on the ground, but it wasn't me who I was concern about. Inside, my body was silently twisting in agony from the sharp pain I felt. It was overwhelming, but what was more terrible was that there was nothing I could do. The plants, all over this cursed island the plants were calling for my help, and all I could do was to sit here a suffer along with them. It was tormenting, to feel the sting of every single live as it was leaving the flower's body. If only there would be a way to get out of this prison, then I would be able to save my babies.

Oh the murderous feelings that I had when the Batman came around. I begged him, I sank down to pleading, begging him to release me. He, who calls himself a good person refused to help me in saving the innocent plants. And they call a hero. Why no one can see that he is nothing more than a heartless murderer?

It was Harley who let me out in the end. That girl, she was always my friend, of all the meatsacks out there I like her the most. She proved to be a good friend when we met a few weeks ago, when I was still free and not rotting here. Fortunately, it didn't seem that Joker mind my freedom after all, so I left the island to him and found my refuge in the gardens. It was so long since I was surrounded by nature like that. Let the Joker play, but this was my kingdom. However, as I was talking to the plants, I smiled when they told me of another friend that visited the gardens. And when I heard a voice of a familiar plant in my head, I knew just the surprise to prepare for her.

...

_C_

It was certain no one even considered to tell me what was going on, they didn't even bothered to look at me when they passed my lonely cell from time to time. I was kinda used to it, most people would freak out when they learn what I am, especially when they saw my... special abilities. I wasn't surprised that I was one of the unlucky ones who wasn't let loose by the clown. Ha, that would be hilarious, but Joker was surely aware of that. I had to laugh when I imagined what lovely mess I could do with Joker's plans. But, perhaps he would love that on the other side, he loved chaos after all. But that didn't really matter, for I was stuck here behind the thick glass. I was also incredibly bored here, so I of course watched when they brought the warden here, and I laughed secretly when I saw the bruises on his face. How we all hated the warden. It seemed he will now pay for all he had done, we all heard what he was trying to do to the Joker, the clown didn't keep that a secret, no, it's still one of his favourite jokes for the fellow rogues.

...

_R_

Hidden in my safe little sanctuary, far away from the asylum, I yawned slightly in front of the monitors. I was sitting here in front the monitors and I could almost feel the increasing amount of boredom. How could anyone ever thing that the Dark Knight was the greatest detective in the world, when he wasn't competend enough to solve even some of the easiest of the riddles I prepared for him in the asylum. I was sitting here now for a few hours now, watching as the crusader was running the corridors like a lost puppy, or more likely like a little angry brat. Was it because he knew he was going to be defeated? I was sure of it, there was no way he could find all the riddles, that was just impossible.

Of course, there were other interesting things I saw on that monitors. It was kind of like watching TV with many extremely boring commercials (and I mean the Batman of course). It was amusing to thing how no one, not even the so bright security of Arkham didn't notice the presence of the cameras. Sometimes, even Katherine had passed some of them. She was an interesting girl, not much inteligent of course, certainly not more inteligent then the Dark Knight, but at least she was trying, I had to give her that. There was something on that girl that made everybody like her. Well... almost everybody. I was afraid that she will once pay for the kindness she's treating the rogues with. Hopefully, she will be protected by the clown's stupid little girlfriend. Oh, Harley Quinn. I despised that girl for everything she was, cause she was just so damn stupid. She could have a bright future if she wasn't that stupid. Katherine at least was clever enough to hide her identity, so she still could return to her old life if she would want to. And there was also the one little detail that Katherine still wasn't crazy. She didn't belong to Joker's madhouse, so perhaps, she will have her future, in the world of rogues.

...

_K_

I followed Harley and her company until we escorted to warden to the security room. As we walked past Ivy's special cell, I found out that it was surprisingly opened, so I looked over at Harley for an explanation. She just laughed and said: "Poor Red was just so alone here, I had to help her out. I think she'll be in the Gardens if you want to visit." I nodded and we continued. I watched as she tied the warden up in the center cabin in the security hall and locked him in. Then, as I was turning around to leave, I suddenly stopped. I walked down the stair and I slowly stepped to one lonely cell on the ground floor. There was a man pacing behind a high security glass. I was a little confused, he looked quite harmless, but then Harley appeared behind me. "Hey Basil, how's it going?" she asked in her cheery voice. "Sorry, mr. J said you can't get out, just not for now at least." As I was trying to think out who he was, the man inside growled in annoyance and I jumped back from the cell when he suddenly morphed in the Joker in front of our very eyes. Morphed was actually a very fitting word, cause it was just a moment when his features kinda melted in this heap of brownish staff and the next second, it was the Joker who we were staring at. He looked at my scared and Harley's furious expression a started to laugh. Then I finally remembered who he was, and I stood there, staring in awe at the Clayface.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The Batman ran through the dark corridors of the Gardens. He needed to find Ivy, and quick. She was the only one who could help him and she will have to help him, one way or another, there were too much at risk and all the way here was too dangerous and tiring for him to leave with empty hands. The Joker had finished his formula and it was only a matter of time before he will start to distribute it among his henchmen. Following her pollen, he arrived in a large circular hall, where he found her sitting on the ground, talking to her plants. But she wasn't alone there. Next to Ivy was sitting the same girl he met twice before. He was confused about this girl. He couldn't find any possible link of her to those criminals, but when he saw her just sitting there, it seemed she was not at all unnerved by Ivy's presence. The girl was gently touching the moving sprout, when he entered the room. When the Shadow saw him, the kind look in her eyes quickly changed into one of disdain, and she stood up.

_..._

_K_

I left Harley in the Penitentiary and I went my own way. Back to the Arkham West and to the Gardens. I wanted to see how Ivy was doing, Harley told me she released her from her prison and I knew the first place she would go would be the Gardens. And it was true, cause just as I entered the building, I felt the atmosphere in the air was different, it almost seemed like the plants themselves were different, more... alive. It was incredible. And Ivy must have known about me, because it didn't take much time before I heard her voice from the walls. It was strange, like she was talking through the plants. She told me she was glad that I decided to visit and then she navigated me through the rooms and corridors, to the greenhouse where se actually was.

Seeing her here, in surrounded by plants, was impressive, she looked so happy, much better then she looked when we were doing our sessions. As I entered the greenhouse, the plants covering the door parted and I saw here. She smiled when she saw me and I took a step forward. "Hallo, Ivy. You look well." I smiled and she stretched her long arms above her head. "Your choise of costume is... interesting. Not very original I'm afraid, but interesting."

"Well, I'm planning a few changes when I get out of the island, Ivy. I needed to try the costume in action, you know what I mean. Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked and she grinned. "Well, I was hoping you will come and visit, Katherine. There is an old friend waiting for you. Actually, she's right behind you." as she said that, a strange smell filled my nose and I felt something behind me. As I slowly turned my head to look, I came face to face with a giant green and red plant, big almost as a little child. Suddenly, I reconised it. It was the same carnivorous plant I brought her some time ago, when I was still working in the asylum, the plant that I then brought to the Garden. I look at her and she was smiling, so I looked back on the flytrap and I gently touched the biggest of her blood red traps with my hand. I was a little afraid that the plant would try to "bite", but I trusted Ivy. It was an incredible feeling, stroking the plant like that. The traps were moving, almost like little heads, almost like the plant was really "alive". "You surely have grown up a lot." I said and we laughed. We stayed there for a while and we talked, just like in the old days, before a certain crusader had to come and ruin it. When he suddenly burst through the door, I stood up angrily, but Ivy gently touched my leg and she shook her head. "Don't worry. He cannot hurt us, he'll be dead before he could try."

...

_I_

I knew for a while that the Batman was coming, the plants told. So I stayed calm, when he opened the door. But Katherine was scared, I could feel it, she hated the Batman almost as I did, but she was also scared of him, I was sure she already had her experiences with him. Poor girl, she was my friend, one of the few that really understood my love for the plants, perhaps thanks to her own love for the animals. So when she stood up anxiously, preparing herself to attack him, I tried to calm her down, and then I tended to my plants. They were terrified too, but I reasured them that I will not let the Batman to hurt them. He asked me for help. He was actually asking me for help, after all he had done.

Why would I be helping him? Why not let the Joket play? I laughed at him, but then he grabbed one of the precious sprouts and squeezed it. I heard Katherine growl behind me, but for the one moment, I was engulfed in pain, it was like a stab would. How dared to threaten my babies? But I knew I would have to cooperate, or the other plants will feel the same pain. I couldn't let that happened. So I told him about the plant he needed, damn him. I looked at Katherine, she was staring behind the Batman with a strange expression on her face. As the Batman turned around and started to leave, she looked at me shortly, and then she ran behind him with a quick appology.

...

_K_

"Sorry Ivy, I need to go." I told her qickly, and I followed the Batman. "Wait." I said and he turned around in surprise, before his expression hardened. "Do you want to get hurt, girl?" he asked and I snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, I am here, surrounded by Ivy's plants. I just wanted to talk. And stop calling me like that, call me Shadow. Look, Batman, I was thinking and with the Titan, the Joker is going to far. I was willing to tolerate a lot of his crazy ideas, but this is a little too much even for me. I could maybe help you."

"I don't have any idea of how could you help me. And even if I do, don't expect that it will help you somehow. I know you have freed Victor Zsasz after I left the Pacification Chamber. You're going to jail after I end here."

"We'll see about that, Batsy." I mocked him. "But look, the Joker is not careful enough with those chemicals, he wants to use not properly tested chemical on the prisoners. Harley promised that she will give me a sample of the Titan, so I can test it. I was planning to find her now." Just as I told him, I saw that strange look in his eyes and I knew something was wrong. "What did you do to her, Batman?" I growled at him. "Nothing." he replied calmly. "But her part in this night is over. I locked her in one of the cells at the end of the Penitentiary. No chance of getting her out. Still, you might get your sample, if you want it so much." I growled again. "You'll pay for this, Batman, be sure of it. But now I have to go." I started to leave when he called out to stop me. "Wait. Do you know where the Croc's cell is?" I looked at him. Of course I knew, but suddenly I decided not to tell him. "How should I know? You're the detective, find the way yourself." I said and I walked away. But as I crossed the whole Gardens and I was nearing the main door, suddenly the ground started to shake and a minute after a giant plant sprout bursted through a wall in the entrance hall. I immediately understood what was happening, even before I heard Joker's voice in the intercom. He has given the Titan to Ivy. Her already mutated body resisted the steroid, but her powers were increased. That didn't sound good and I was shocked when I left the building and saw what was outside. Plants. The whole island was covered in giant plants, the green mass of their bodies pulsing with Titan. Suddenly, I became very worried, I needed to find Harley and get that sample. I ran to the Penitentiary. It wasn't exactly easy to avoid not only the horde of lunatics that Joker's so cleverly released earlier, but not also the plants that were producing the deadly spores. The result was that my journey to the Penitentiary was a lot slower than before, but I managed. As I was walking through the dark corridors, I saw the uncounscious bodies of thugs and lunatics taken down by the Batman. For once, I was grateful that he cleaned my way for me. I walked at the end of the building in a large hall with electric panels on the floor. This was a high security wing, I never was here before. I noticed a large cell on the right, covered in a thick layer of ice. This had to be the cell of mr. Freeze. I never met the man before, but I heard about him. And I heard the story of his wife. Poor man. If I would ever had enough money, I would surely do something to help him. I was lost in my thoughts for a while, watching the cell, when I heard the soft weeping from nearby. I turned around and I saw Harley, closed behind bars in another empty cell. I sighed, and I came closer. "Oh my, Harley, you should have been more careful." I told her and she looked at me with watery eyes. "Can you get me out of here?" she asked with hope and I looked at the bars. It was a solid steel, no way I could do anything about this, not without a proper tools. "No, I'm sorry Harley, there's nothing I can do. I came for the sample you promised me. Please, it's important."

She sighed and she nodded, and then she reached in her costume and took out a small vile. I took it from her hand and put it in my pocket. It was time to go. "I must go now, Harley. I'll try to find a way to get you out of here."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." I said, before I walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

So hallo, it has been a long time again, but a new chapter is here. We are nearing the end of this story, perhaps the next chapter will be the last one, but I can tell you, there will be an Arkham City fanfiction and it will a lot better than this one is. :-)

Chapter 10.

_K_

I was slowly heading across the grounds back to Intensive Treatment. The air outside was cold and I had no idea what the time was, it was only sure that it was past midnight already. I was also starting to get tired, this night's adventures was already getting to me, but there was still work to do.

I was thinking a lot. As I was crossing the grounds, I looked past the dark waters towards Gotham City and I realised that I don't really want to see it destroyed. It was still my home, no matter how much I liked the Joker, not talking about how much crazy his plan actually was. How could he even think about something like that was a mystery to me. I sighed. Perhaps I should have said to the Batman where he should look.

The Croc's cell was under the Intensive Treatment, after all, I spent there a lot of time, I should know, but Batman don't have to know that. However, I decided to help, or try at least, so I needed to be there first. The Batman was a long way ahead of me, but I hoped I could manage.

To my great surprise, I actually didn't see him anywhere around the Intensive Treatment when I entered that building. I quickly ran through the narrow corridors and I ended up in front of the bars to his lair. They were opened and I stepped inside, stopping just at the end of the stone tunnel.

"Croc?" I called gently and I heard water splashing, before his huge head appeared above the water surface right next to me. I smiled. "You're here."

"Yeah." he growled. "The guards took me back before this whole mess started." I backed and he climbed in the tunnel. "Croc, I need to tell you something." I said. "The Batman is on his way here. Now, I know how much you want to kill him, I really know, I understand that, but I need you to leave him alone. I... don't want Joker to destroy this city. Batman needs a certain plant that growled only here." I pleaded and I looked at him, but I knew this was of no use. He was growling deeply. "Thanks for telling me, girl, now I have time to prepare."

"But Croc..." I said, but he was already jumping back into the water. "Tick, tock, feed the Croc." was the last thing I heard in the distance before it was completely quiet again. He obviously wasn't listening to anything else I sad. Great, just great. Well, I wasn't exactly going to protect the Batman, was I? Against one of my favourite rogue? No, of course not. I tried, my part here ended. Just then, I heard something from outside, and I returned back to investigate. And there I saw the Scarecrow, standing right next to the water, holding a big, brown bag in his hand. I looked at the bag and I was pretty sure I knew what was inside. He looked surprised to see me, even with the mask on his face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be probably off the island now."

"Oh, you mean after you left me down in the morgue with Batman? Oh no, I am not that..." I wanted to say that I am not that easy to scare off, but that would not be very clever, concerning my companion. "I wouldn't leave because of him. But... what happened to you?" I asked.

"The Batman." he hissed. "I gassed the whole corridor with fear gas, stabbed him twice with my needles and he was still able to fight. He was even able to defeat the two hordes of idiots Joker send on him. It's impossible. And now he's on his way here."

"What are you going to do?" I asked and once again, I looked on his bag. "This," he answered. "is my new recepe, a powdered fear toxin that will vaporise with the water. This time, he's not going to survive."

In that moment, we heard Batman's heavy boots and I turned just in time to see the Batman rounding the corner. He was looking at some flower on the ground when Jonathan spoke. "Too late, Batman!" he called, his voice clear and mocking. The Batman stood up slowly and Jonathan took a step back. "One step closer and this goes into the water." I took out my crossbow, but then, I suddenly had that strange feeling that something was watching us and I turned my head to look on the water.

There was nothing. The Batman was closing in, so I stepped forward, getting myself between him and Jonathan. "The cave will fill with your deepest, darkest nightmares and you will never get to your precious Venom roots." Jonathan said and he started laughing. Just then, I heard the splashing of the water, and I swirled around, only to see Killer Croc jumping from the water, catching Jonathan into his grasp. "No!" I scremed and I aimed my crossbow and shot. And I screamed again as I missed. But just as Croc raised Jonathan's slim body into the air to devour him, something flew from behind me and it hit Croc's collar. The scaled man roared in pain and released his hold of Jonathan.

In that moment, I jumped in the water. It was dirty, and it was hard to see, but after a while I managed to find him and I began to drag his body to the shore. Fortunately he was small, slim, and didn't weight much. But still, it took a lot of affort to push him on the hard stone and then get out of the water myself. He was uncounscious, so I gently turned him on his stomach and slowly, I took his mask away. And I stopped, when I saw so his face. I reached out and gently moved the few strayed dark hair from his forehead. He was so handsome, so evil, so insane, and so handsome. I didn't know what was the reason for I loved him the most, but I was sure there would never be any man I would ever love like him. I might love other man, even from the rogues, but never like I love him.

And then his chest shot forward and he started caughing and gasping for air and I tapped his back hard to help him get the water from his lungs. After a while, his breathing calmed down and he turned his head to look at me. "You... jumped for me in the water?" he asked, visibly suprised. "Yeah." I said. "And it wasn't easy to get you out. Fortunately, you don't eat much." I laughed, but he was still staring at me. "But why? That was stupid, and dangerous." he said and he stood up. I sighed and I smiled. "Jonathan, you're my friend. You probably don't know about this, but that's what friends do for each other. Now, we need to get out of here, before the Batman comes back." I said, and he nodded. "Follow me then."

We then made our way outside. I wanted to get Jonathan from here while there was a chance to escape. But the fate had another surprise in his store for me. I followed Jonathan to one of the gates in the West Arkham, which was surprisingly unlocked. I looked at Jonathan and he answered my unspoken question. "The Joker spent the last hour or two sending out his precious Titan. We can get out of here this way." He said and he opened the door. I sighed. "No, you can get out this, I must stay here." I took out the little vile with the Titan.

"What are you doing, Katherine?" he asked. "Making sure that Joker will not do anything stupid. This is a sample I got from Harley. I was planning to make test it in you laboratory, just to be sure it doesn't have any side effects. You go, we'll meet later."

"None of you will leave this island, you freaks." a familiar, angry voice suddenly came from behind me and I turned around to see the old warden standing before us. I looked at him and never before did I see such a hateful look on his face. He was holding a gun, aiming at my chest. My eyes widened in fear. He look serious, determined. "Mr. Sharp, I... I am sure we can make some kind of a deal." but the man just snorted. "No... no, you're trying to escape, but you will not leave this place alive, you scum. You all are a discrase to the humanity and you all deserve to die. All of you!"

Suddenly, he screamed in pain, his one hand reached for his leg, the other one pulled the trigger, but he just shot in the air and in the next moment, the gun fell from his hand, as my toxin reached his brain. I turned my head to see Jonathan standing there, holding my crossbow. "You're pretty good in stealing people's stuff, are you?"

"No, just yours." he answered and he grinned. "Well, good shot anyway." I said and he handed the weapon back to be. I looked at the warden, who was lying on the ground now. "Was that what you were talking about the first time we met?" I asked him and he nodded. "Our good warden has schizofrenia and a great obsession of the late Amadeus Arkham's work, but he was able to keep both a secret. He killed a lot of patients before, even tried to kill the Joker once, it was shortly before you came here."

"Fine, lets leave him here. If he will survive, we'll deal with him later. But you better go now, he won't be out for long." I told him and he nodded, before he disappeared in the darkness on the other side of the gate. I smiled, and I turned around to leave. I look on the warden's body, and then I went past it towards the Intensive Treatment. It was time for a little lab work.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi! I am sorry that I haven't updated the story for so long, but I have been preparing for my maturita examinations, and I had a little bit of a writers block, since I had my head filled with a lot other things. And because I really think that one should write about something only when he's 100% concentrated on it, I deciced to take a little break. :) But now, I have returned back to Batman, so I am going to finish the last chapter of this story, so I can finally start the Arkham City themed sequel I'm planning. It will be a short chapter._

Chapter 11.

The Batman was having a bad day, or rather, a bad night. The whole experience in the asylum was extremely tiring, and a challenge for his nerves. As he flew out of the burning Botanical Gardens, leaving the fallen Poison Ivy behind, it didn't take him a long time to recover enough so he could hear the sound that was carried across the whole island. Fireworks. When he looked up, he could see the bright, colorful fireworks coming from the western part of the island, from the Penitentiary. As he looked around, he saw the whole island was a mess. The plants, fueled by Ivy's enhanced powers, were now quickly dying, and withering. The grounds were full of dead or uncounscius inmates and guards. He needed to end this, and quickly. He could hear the Joker's voice, inviting him for the final confrontation. Collecting his courage, he followed.

...

_K_

I was standing in a secret laboratory, hidden in the elevator shaft under the Intensive Treatment. It wasn't a pleasant place, but it had to do. It was a small cave, probably still undiscovered by the Arkham staff. But the Scarecrow knew about it. It was his secret place. A light smell of chemicals lingered in the air, but it was bearable. I was grateful to Jonathan that he would let me use this for what I needed to do in peace. I was only hoping that he would be able to get out of the island without any problems. I took a microscope out of a small closet and then I took out the vile with the Titan. I gently aplied a few drops of it on the examination glass and put it under the microscope. Don't be mistaken, I never was much of a chemist. At first I didn't know what to do, but then I had an idea. I took a knife, and I cut my finger. I let some of my blood fall on the glass, and then I looked in the microscope to watch the reaction. The blood cell were rapidly mutating, changing their size and shape. I decided to add a little more Titan to see what will happen. As I held the vile over the glass, my hand slipped a little and the Titan formed a little puddle on the glass. I quickly looked in and suddenly, I saw it. One by one, the blood cells in my sample started dying, they were cracking like if they were killed by some kind of a virus.

I gasped, and then I growled in anger, when I realised that Joker made a chemical without thinking about all possible consequences. Anyone who would use too much of it, will return to normal eventually, but their blood will be mortally damaged, and he will die. The Titan was too unstable, too dangerous. But I was mostly worried that the Joker would use the Titan on himself, only to defeat the Batman. I needed to find him. When I get outside of the building, I could see that something was happening. I heard the sounds of the fireworks, but there was also not a sigle inmate around, the grounds were empty. But there was no time to think about it.

I went to Arkham West and I saw that the fireworks were coming from the Penitentiary. As I opened the door to the visitor center, I saw a huge pile of thungs lying there, all wearing a rather ridiculous party hats, like if they were celebrating, but they were unconscious. It was evident that the Batman went through here, which meant that I should hurry. I tried to open the second door, but it was stuck, something was blocking it from the other side. Fortunately, it took some effort, but it wasn't impossible to open. As I squeezed myself inside, I could see why it was so difficult. It looked like a bomb blew up in there. Suddenly, I heard some noices, so carefully, I stepped through the broken glass in the back of the hall, and there was something that looked like a remains of a television on the ground. I went though a short corridor on the right and my eyes went wide as I glanced around the corner. It lead to a small backyard, one that I never saw before, and there was the Joker, sitting on a throne on top of what looked like a pile of... figurines. Down under him, I saw the Batman, fighting off a few tens of thugs. So far, no one has noticed me, so I stayed in the corridor, and watched. I glanced at the left, when I saw two giant mutants, dressed in the guard's uniforms, and I frowned in pity, but then I looked up at the Joker, and I saw an injecting gun in his hand. Just then, the Batman has taken down the last thug and the Joker clapped his hands.

"Nicely done, Bats. You deserve a price. Your old pal, commisioner Gordon." as he said that, I jerked my head as the commisioner suddenly sprang down behind the Batman, hanging on a rope. "Say, he look's all run down. Let's pep him up."

Before the Batman had time to do anything, Joker took the injecting gun from and fired on the commisioner, but the Batman jumped forward and caught it himself, which, I was sure, was what the Joker expected. He fell to the ground and yanked the dart from his body, and I watched in slight horror as his muscles started to react to the Titan. He was bubbling up all around his body, but so far, nothing else was happening. Was the Batman really that strong to resist it?

"You're trying to resist the change. That's not fair!" I was so concentrated on the Batman, that I haven't even noticed as the Joker climbed down from his perch. He kicked Batman angrily, trying to make him stop fighting, but the Bat gave him a hard punch in the face return, and that was a moment when I finally saw Joker's optimism starting to fade. Until I saw what he was about to do next. "So, you wanna play hardball, Bats? Do ya? Your call!"

I blinked twice when I saw the feather he was holding in his hand now, and I would almost laugh if the situation wasn't so serious. But as he leaned in to use it, the Batman hit him again and knocked the feather out of his hand, and this time, the Joker really growled in frustration.

"Oh! You're ruining my big night! Months of planning down the crapper! I just wanted to bring down your grim facade and for once let you see the world as I see it, giggling in the corner and bleeding. But you've denied me even that. I have nothing to live..."

As soon as he started talking talking, I knew what he was gonna do. The time was up. I jumped from my hiding place, and ran forward. "No, wait... Joker, you can't do that!" I called, and I watched as he paused to look at me. "You? How can you possibly be still alive? I thought you would be dead by now. Oh, never mind, I'll keep you as my next plaything." he said and as he pressed the needles to his neck, I screamed. "Joker please, listen to me. You can't do that, that stuff is too dangerous."

The next second, I knew I made a mistake, as he growled angrily. "I'm in a middle of my triumph, and you're messing it up. This is between me and the Bats."

In that moment, I should have walked away and find a way out of the island, but I just couldn't do that, even after his words I couldn't just leave like that without making an effort to stop the clown from making a lethal mistake, so I had to try one last time.

"Joker, ple..."

"Oh, you really are becoming a bother, I think I'll get rid of you for the night..." he cut in, and suddenly, he reached to his jacket and pulled a small gun from his pocket. I gasped and tried to jump out of the way, when I felt a searing pain in my left shoulder. The impact hurled me forward, and I could do nothing as I was slammed in the metal fence. I tried to stay conscious, but it was in vain, and as the darkness were slowly closing in, I had just enough time to turn around and watch as the Joker emptied the rest of his Titan inside his veins.

...

The first thing I noticed when I woke up, was the great pain in my shoulder, and in my head as well. It took some time before I felt better enough that I could sit up. I took my head in my hands, and in that moment, I noticed something else. My mask was gone. I opened my eyes to look around, and I groaned in desperation when I saw that it was a cell, just as feared. My spinning head was giving me a hard time, but as I looked down, I could see that someone took the care of bandaging my shoulder, so I assumed the bullet was out too. After a few minutes I stood up and walked to the front glass to look out. My cell was in a long corridor I didn't recognize, and I was here alone. Turning around, I saw that there was a small window on the opposite wall. It was out of reach, but still, as I walked to it, I could see the bright, shining moon through the bars. I was watching it, thinking of what I missed. Was this still the same night, or was I out for days, or even weeks? And was the Joker alright? Did Jonathan made it out of the island safely? I haven't noticed the tears creeping into my eyes, so, surpised, I raised my healthy hand to wipe them away, when I heard the voice behind me, and for some reason, I could feel the hair on my neck rise.

"So, you have woken up, doctor Jones. Good. There is much we need to talk about."


End file.
